Don't Mess with Fire!
by prettigurl7
Summary: Kimiko was once hurt, badly, by a guy and now he comes back! And Chase Young now has Kimiko's fire element! Whats a girl to do? raikim. CHAPTER 10 NOW ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_- Kimiko's POV

**Bold**- Something big!

Don't Play With Fire!

Chapter 1

"Hey everyone," said some pretty black haired Japanese girl. _Wow, who is that guy? Mmmm he looks Brazilian! And I little yellow kid? And a boy from Texas! I thought this was some temple or something else?_

"Welcome Kimiko. I would like to introduce you to Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. You are in the Xiaolin Temple. You are to be a Xiaolin apprentice, and I am Master Fung. You are here to gather Shen-gong-wu. Magical items that great a certain power when you call there name. And Dojo will help you get all of the items," said a old man with some white hair on top, while pointing to some green gecko. _This just gets weirder and weirder_.

"Hello Kimiko, I am Omi. I can teach all there is to know about being a Xiaolin apprentice, though you will never be as good as me."_ Who is this stuck up kid?_

"Ignore him. So who are you?" The Brazilian boy, Raimundo, asks Kimiko.

"I am the daughter of Toshiro Toho, the owner of one of the largest gaming corps. in Japan!" stated Kimiko.

"No need to get all braggy," stated Raimundo and walked away. _Obviously the attraction was only on the outside._

"Well hello there little lady, my name is Clay. I am dragon of the earth." _Dragon of the earth? Huh?_

"Yes that is right, Clay is the dragon of earth, Omi is water, and Raimundo is wind. You are the dragon of fire," stated Master Fung. _Okay._

"Fire is right," said the Brazilian boy. _Oh what a jerk! How dare he talk to me, ME, like that! What I am going to do to him!_

"Oh yah, and what exactly can you do with wind?"

"We don't know yet, we were waiting for your highness to come here."

"You just wait," Kimiko said through gritted teeth.

"Wait for what," Raimundo said teasingly. _I swear, I can almost see his green eyes dancing with light, somewhat teasingly! What nice eyes. Wow Kimiko, don't get attached. Remember last time?_

Flash Back- _Kimiko POV_

"Kimiko. KIMIKO!"

"Coming Lance."

"Well well don't we look pretty today. Oh so pretty." In his eyes all I could see was lust, as his eyes traveled up and down my body. The look he gave me almost wanted to make me throw up. I was wearing a green strapless dress, that goes to my knees. It wasn't anything revealing, but the look that I got from Lance already told me he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Lance we need to talk about something," I said hoping to get him averted from my chest. It worked.

"Yes my love, my beautiful love." Uhggg. Now he was looking straight at my face. Unless it was just me, he is getting closer. I turned my head just in time to avoid a kiss on the lips.

"Lance I don't think this is working out. I mean I love you and all but every time I see you flirting with other girl, openly, it hurt me," sniffle, "and I don't think this relationship is all it should be."

"What did you say!" he looked mad, very mad. Then before I could even react, his hand came racing down till it came in contact with my face! "No one breaks up with Lance, not now, not ever!"

"Now someone did," then came another blow. Then he grabbed my arm and started to drag me off. "Were are you taking me?"

"Somewhere were I can take what I want from you!" and with that I started to cry.

"What…no…leave me alone…lemme go…lem…" Bam

"Shuttup you stupid bitch!"

"Please, Lance, I am sorry, please just let me go. Please." And I the started to bawl. Lance looked back and saw my face covered in tears.

"You are a pathetic little bitch. Pathetic. Stop crying!"

"I can't"

"I said stop!" and the came more blows, some to the face, some to the arms, and one or two in the stomach.

"Please lance, that hurts, lance plea…" and he shut me up with a bruising kiss. I cried some more and some tears ran into our mouths. And then I heard it.

"Is someone there? Hello."

"Shit!"

"Hey you what are you doing, hey come back here. Oh my God! Are you alright?" and with that I fainted. Bruised and bleeding.

End of Flashback- _Normal POV_

"Hey Kimiko, wait for what?" said an annoyed Brazilian.

"You will see," says Kimiko.

"Come, Xiaolin warriors. We must practice. Omi you may verse Clay, and Raimundo, you verse Kimiko. Ready Begin," says Maser Fung. _What, me with that jerk. Why, why?_

Omi and clay were going to verse each other first. Clay tried a couple of lasso tricks but omit was pretty good. He dogged them till one of them caught him around the feet. But then Omi just yanked the rope. Obviously that didn't work, but it did give omi just enough room to get his feet out and tackle Clay down. _Wow omi is pretty good for a little guy. But now it is my turn! Gulp!_

Kimiko attacked first using some kicks. But she wasn't good enough. Raimundo caught one of her kicks and threw her down. But Kimiko wasn't going to be defeated by a guy that easily. Again. She got up and threw a couple of punches. She missed the first two but as they say, third times the charm! Right in the jaw. But then Raimundo came right back and jumped on top of her. She was on the floor and Raimundo won. And he was on top of her!

"Get off of me," said the angry fire dragon.

"Huh…oh sorry," said the brunette, a blush creeping into his cheeks. I on the other hand wasn't to be embarrassed that easily.

"Shen-gong-wu alert people," said Dojo coming out with some scroll thing or other. This is called the Fist of Tebigong. Who ever posses it is able to punch through solid wall. And its located in Malaysia (a/n made that up)."

"And how are we supposed to get there?" asked clay.

"Like this." And the Dojo grew to a 40 foot dragon. _Mental note, never get on his bad side._ "We are her, in Malaysia"

"And who is that?" Omi asked pointing at two things. One was a boy wearing all black and that has a little strange mark underneath his eye. The other one looked like a ghost. And she was purple."

"W..wu..wuya!" Dojo said, kind of scared.

"What's wrong dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"That the ghost of the Heylin witch from 5000 years ago when she last dangered the world."

"That right, and I am back for the Shen-gong-wu!" Wuya cackled.

"And I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" the Goth boy said.

"Are you the one that let Wuya out of her box?" asked Dojo.

"Uhh, yah"

"Look there it is," Kimiko yells and graps it. Jack was to slow, but in truth he was to busy staring at Kimiko.

"Well who is this pretty girl?" asks jack.

"Pretty, I think not. More like a fire ready to burn you, excuse the pun," says Raimundo.

"Well thank you jack for saying that I am pretty, Raimundo, I will deal with you later!"

"Hey no problem, sometime we can go out on a date, you know. What your name anyway?" asked Jack.

"My name is Kimiko Toho."

"Toho, sounds familiar, wait_ the_ Toho! Like the Toho Gaming Corporation?"

"That's the one."

"And you that Kimiko, Toshiro's daughter."

"Yah…"

"I am you biggest fan. Do you think your father could help me with a couple of mechanical robots I have been working on? I need some help with a couple."

"I don't know."

"Please, please"

"Jack, we don't have time to mingle with the dragons. We must go get ready for when the next Shen-gong-wu comes out!" says Wuya, obviously annoyed with jack's behavior.

"Allright, I'm comin, hey next time Kimiko."

"Okay…" Kimiko says kind of freaked out by Jack's behaviour.

"Awhhh Kimiko has a evil boy genious friend. How do we know we can trust her with that Spicer kid hanging around?" says Raimundo, looking kind of mad at the way jack acted toward Kimiko.

"Is little Raimundo jelous?" Kimiko asks.

"Hey, hey. Hope on so we can get back to the temple," said dojo.

Back at the Temple-

"Students, we have a new student, his name is Lance," said Master Fung.

**5 good Reviews and I will update. No less than five!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- From now and on, and the first chapter(forgot to put it) I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter 2

"A student named Lance?" said Kimiko, somewhat scared. _Lance, no not that lance, please no!_

"What's wrong Kimiko? Scared?" teased Raimundo.

"You don't know the half of it." she said under her breath.

"Hey guys," said a blond haired blue eyed boy, "and hello Kimiko. Imagine meeting you here. My you have gotten prettier."

"Lance," Kimiko said in disgust. _Can't believe its him. Why here out of all places? Why?_

"What is with all you guys thinking she is pretty?" said Raimundo.

"Raimundo. Be quiet. Please!"

"So Kimiko, how have you been?" Lance asked.

"I have been fine. And you?"

"Oh Kimiko, of course I have been fine. But I missed you."

"Good." And with that's Kimiko walked away.

"Oh well. She has always been sassy." laughed lance.

"You got that right," agreed Raimundo.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" asked Lance

"I play soccer."said Raimundo. Boasting. "and I am pretty good too. Maybe we can play one on one."

"We usually just enjoy kicking bad guys behind," said Omi.

"Do you mean butt?" said Lance.

"That too."

"Bad guy being Jack," intervened Raimundo. "And let me tell you, its not that hard to do. Oh and don't forget Wuya. The evil ghost hag."

"Lance what dragon are you? I am the dragon of earth. Rai is wind. Omi is water. And kim is fire," stated Clay

"Lance is the dragon of metal. He will be joining your exercises tomorrow," said master Fung. And with that everyone went inside to eat dinner and go to sleep.

Next Day-

"Warriors, wake up!" yelled master Fung at 6 in the morning.

"Do we always have to wake up this early?" asked lance.

"Yes we do," answered Kimiko.

"Just asking."

"All right, today we will be sparring. It will be Lance verses Kimiko and Clay verses Raimundo. Winner will verse Omi. Clay and Raimundo will be first." announced Master Fung

"Ready to lose, Texas boy."

"Nope, ready to win."

"Lets go."

Clay started with some of his lasso tricks. Raimundo had to dodge them. Then he got caught in one of the loop holes in the rope but Raimundo came back to clay and kicked him. Clay fell on the ground and Raimundo was the winner.

"Excellent job Raimundo. Now Kimiko verses Lance."

"Kimiko, I will win"

"Not this time Lance. This time you will be the one getting hurt," said Kimiko so only Lance could hear.

Kimiko started by coming in fast with some swift kicks. Lance dodged two of them but then the third one collided right with his stomach. Lance went down and clutched his stomach but he wasn't done. He came after Kimiko with a swift punch that hit Kimiko in the jaw. Then he jumped on Kimiko.

"Looks like I win again. Face it Kimiko, I am better than you. I always was. That's why you couldn't beat me the first time and you won't beat me the last. Oh and don't forget. You tell anyone and the ones closest to you will die," said Lance in Kimiko's ear.

"You will pay for what you did that day lance, you can count on it." and with that Kimiko walked away and into her room.

"Hey Kimiko you can't leave," yelled Raimundo.

"Rai, do me a favor and kick Lance's butt, okay." And with that Kimiko runs inside.

"Hey Kim, a Shen-gong-wu has been activated. Lets go tell everyone else," said a little green dragon to Kimiko. "Hey guys, the shroud of shadows has been activated. Lets go."

In Romania

"Look there it is," says Lance as he jumps down to grab it. Jack graps it at the same time.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," said Jack

"I accept."

"Your tangle web comb verses my mantis flip coin. First to fall of the mountain loses."

"Gong-ye-tampai," both Jack and Lance yell.

Lance and jack both started running.

"Mantis Flip Coin," yelled Jack as he jumped up the hill.

"Tangle web comb," and with that Jack got tangled up as Lance ran up the hill and got the Shroud of Shadows.

Everyone congratulated Lance as they got on Dojo. Kimiko was upset though. When they got back to the temple everyone went inside but Kimiko, Lance, and Raimundo.

"Hey lance, do you wanna play soccer?" asked Raimundo.

"Sure."

"How 'bout you Kimiko?"

"No not really."

"Why is it cause of Lance playing." nods "Kim how can you be so mean. Since he came you have acted like it is the end of the world with him here."

"You don't even know half of it." Kimiko sneered.

"So why don't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't understand. You don't know this guy."

"I know he is nicer than you. God and to think I wanted to get to know you better. At first I also thought you were pretty, and with my good looks I knew you wouldn't be hard to get." Scorned Raimundo

"Well its better like this. I got hurt bad by a boy. That boy. I would never think about trusting another anyway." Kimiko said, nearly crying.

"WHAT!"

"oh no, pretend I didn't say that. Please, you never heard it," and with that Kimiko runs inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys- sorry I took so long with updating. I will try to be quicker! Thanks for all my reviewers! Love ya guys!**

Kimiko's POV

_Oh shit, shit, shit! I can not believe I told him. Lance will kill me. Oh God! Lance will kill Raimundo! I am so dead! Shit! I hope nothing happens. Good lord I am tired! I guess I will have to go to sleep! But I hope lance leaves everyone alone for now. Hopefully._

Next Morning- Normal POV

Kimiko woke up and thank goodness nothing happened. She went downstairs to eat breakfast purposely avoiding eye contact with Raimundo.

"Rise and shine. Shen-gong-wu!" said dojo. Murmurs of oh joy and lucky us could be heard.

"What's the Shen-gong-wu."

"Quiescent draught."

"What's it do?" asked Kimiko.

"It makes the person who uses it go into a dreamless sleep for 12 hours and there is no way to wake them up." Read omi of the scrolls.

"Well well if it isn't the Xiaolin losers."

"Well well if it isn't Jack Spicer bringing up the rear." Responded clay.

"Hey look there is the Shen-gong-wu," exclaimed Omi. All 5 of the warriors ran for it. Lance and Jack ended up touching it last.

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My fist of Tebigong against your Shroud of Shadows. First to get to the Quiescent draught wins."

"I accept."

"Alright Gong-ye-tampei." They both yelled. (a/n this battle wont be described that well. Kind of boring stuff. K back to story) The scenery changed to one with black menacing clouds and boulder on top of cliffs appearing as if they could fall of. And the Quiescent draught was at the top of the highest mountain. Jack started out by putting on the Shroud of shadows. Lance started by running up the hill and trying to get to the top when he trips and falls a bit.

"Come on partner you can do it" yelled clay.

"Yes you will succeed." Agreed omi.

Lance then hit the hill with his fist of Tebigong making Jack fall of and then lance went up and got the Quiescent draught.

"Good job lance," exclaimed all the warriors but both Kimiko and Raimundo stayed out of this celebration.

Back at the Temple

"Excellent job Lance. You are proving to be a worthwhile warrior." Exclaimed Master Fung.

"Well thank you sir. I try."

"Sure," mumbled Kimiko under her breath.

"Kimiko is there something you would like to share."

"No master Fung."

"Good then, you will train a bit more then go inside eat dinner and go to sleep."

"Yes sir." Said all the warriors. Throughout the training and the dinner Raimundo kept on looking at Kimiko hoping to see what was wrong with her. He did tell her some stuff yesterday but he knew that he did not know everything and he was hoping on getting her to tell him, but he never got a chance.

Next Morning- normal POV

"What the hell!" someone screamed, real loud! All the Xiaolin Warriors ran to the voice. It was Raimundo. Along his walls were words written in blood red such as asshole, better leave her alone, don't touch her and other lewd comments. Kimiko gasped. _This is not happening! _

"Raimundo I will need to speak with you, omi you and the other Xiaolin apprenticed go outside and practice. Come Raimundo," spoke Master Fung.

"Yes sir," replied Raimundo as he looked at Kimiko. Kim though was looking at Raimundo with eyes that seemed to say, please do not tell him! The warriors left and just Raimundo and Master Fung were left in Rai's room.

"Raimundo do you know why someone would write these?"

"No sir I do not."

"Are you sure," said master Fung looking at Raimundo with disbelief.

" I am positive."

"alright then, you may leave."

"Thank you sir," and with that Rai left but he was going to have a chat with Kimiko.

"Kim come here. I need to speak with you."

"Rai I cant. I don't want you to get hurt. Ple—"

"Kimiko I need to speak with you!" said Raimundo with such force it scared Kimiko."

"Okay."

"Kimiko please tell me what happened. Tell me what Lance did to you. Tell me why he would hurt you-why he would hurt me. Tell me!" Raimundo insisted.

"I can't! I already told you I cant. You will get hurt and I wont see that" said a weeping Kimiko.

"Kim, no one will hurt me. Please." Said Rai tipping Kimiko's chin up so they could look each other in the eye. "Please."

"Alright."

**Kind of Redundant but just incase some don't remember**

Flash Back_- Kimiko POV_

"_Kimiko. KIMIKO!" _

"_Coming Lance."_

"_Well well don't we look pretty today. Oh so pretty." In his eyes all I could see was lust, as his eyes traveled up and down my body. The look he gave me almost wanted to make me throw up. I was wearing a green strapless dress, that goes to my knees. It wasn't anything revealing, but the look that I got from Lance already told me he was undressing me with his eyes. _

"_Lance we need to talk about something," I said hoping to get him averted from my chest. It worked._

"_Yes my love, my beautiful love." Uhggg. Now he was looking straight at my face. Unless it was just me, he is getting closer. I turned my head just in time to avoid a kiss on the lips._

"_Lance I don't think this is working out. I mean I love you and all but every time I see you flirting with other girl, openly, it hurt me," sniffle, "and I don't think this relationship is all it should be." _

"_What did you say!" he looked mad, very mad. Then before I could even react, his hand came racing down till it came in contact with my face! "No one breaks up with Lance, not now, not ever!"_

"_Now someone did," then came another blow. Then he grabbed my arm and started to drag me off. "Were are you taking me?"_

"_Somewhere were I can take what I want from you!" and with that I started to cry._

"_What…no…leave me alone…lemme go…lem…" Bam _

"_Shuttup you stupid bitch!" _

"_Please, Lance, I am sorry, please just let me go. Please." And I the started to bawl. Lance looked back and saw my face covered in tears._

"_You are a pathetic little bitch. Pathetic. Stop crying!"_

"_I can't"_

"_I said stop!" and the came more blows, some to the face, some to the arms, and one or two in the stomach. _

"_Please lance, that hurts, lance plea…" and he shut me up with a bruising kiss. I cried some more and some tears ran into our mouths. And then I heard it._

"_Is someone there? Hello."_

"_Shit!"_

"_Hey you what are you doing, hey come back here. Oh my God! Are you alright?" and with that I fainted. Bruised and bleeding._

_End of Flashback- Normal POV_

And with the end of the story Kimiko was weeping.

"Good lord!" He did that!"

"ya he did," whispered Kimiko.

"Well well well. I told you not to tell anyone Kimiko."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is to all of my fans. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you guys like this new chapter! Goodness. I don't know but I takes me forever to update! I am so sorry to all those out there! I will try to be quicker! Thank you to all that have updated!

* * *

"_Well well well. I told you not to tell anyone Kimiko."_

* * *

"Lance!"

"That's right Kimiko. I told you not to tell anyone about our little secret."

"Back off Lance. You have no right to hurt her!" exclaimed an angry Raimundo.

"Tangle Web Comb!" lance sent out a jet of strings which tied up Raimundo and around his mouth so he could not speak.

"Rai! Let him go!" yelled Kimiko, close to tears.

"Shut it Kim. Your coming with me!"

"What! No! Let me go! Help! Rai!"

"Your little boyfriend will not be able to help you anymore! Quiescent Draught!" and with that Raimundo fell in to a deep sleep. "And I cannot have you screaming. Quiescent Draught!" and Kimiko also went to sleep.

**Later when Kim Wakes up**

"Huh. What? Where am I? Lance? Lance! Let me go! Now!" yelled Kimiko now woken up in a cage.

"Hahaha, I don't think I will baby."

"Don't call me baby," Kimiko whispered threatenly.

"I can call you whatever I want! Now that your mine."

"Lance were are you?" someone yelled.

"In here!"

"Aht there you are lance. I see you got the fire warrior. Excellent." Kimiko gaseped seeing who the speaker was. It was Chase Young!

"What do you want Chase?"

"Your power." Chase simply stated.

"What? Why?" Kim said unbelievingly.

"Don't you know? You are so powerful. I plan to take over the world and I need your power to do it."

"But why do you need _my _powers? why not water or wind or earth? Why fire?

"So many questions. Your powers are the most destructive. They are also the most powerful. Especially when known how to use."

"I know how to use my powers," kim said.

"yes you do, but you have not enabled the full power of fire."

"And you expect to be able to fully use the power?"

"Yes" Chase said simply.

"That's impossible. I will not let you get my powers! And anyway they are _my _powers, so how exactly would you get them to be your own?"

"Easy, a potion. A potion used especially for trading powers. It takes a decade to brew but I will finish it in a couple of days. I have waited for this moment for a long time and now the time has come for me to win. And maybe I can get the rest of the element some other time. Lance was my employer to get you. And he succeeded! I will get you powers in a week. Until then goodbye. And sleep well."

"Wait! No don't go Young! Wait! Damn." Chase left and kim was left with Lance.

"Well baby looks like its just you and me." Said Lance looking at Kimiko's body with a sneer on his face.

**Back at the temple-**

"I wonder what happened. Rai has been sleepin for a long time," said Clay in a worried tone.

"I agree my friend. Something horrible must have happended. Especially since Kimiko has also disapeered." Responded Omi.

"Has Raimundo awoken?" asked Master Fung.

"No Master Fung. Not yet but we are worried about Kimiko and Lance. What do you think could have happened?" wondered Omi.

"I do not know. Call me when Raimundo awaken. Okay."

"Yes." Both warriors responded.

"I am so worried."

"Me too partner."

"Do you think Jack Spicer cam and took them?" asked Omi.

"Who knows? That low dirty varmint."

"yes I agree. But why would they not take Raimundo?"

"That is what I want to know." Just then there heard some moaning and then Raimundo awoke.

"Kimiko, Kimiko were are you?"

"Rai, partner, what happened." Asked Clay.

"I-he-Lance! He took Kimiko! He took her! He hurt her! I am gonna kill him! That horrible disgusting lowly piece of sh-" just then he was cut off by Master Fung.

"I see you have awaken. Can you tell us what happened to Kimiko."

"Lance took her! He needed her! I don't know why! But he hurt her. She knew him before. But I don't know why he hurt her. He took her! She needs help. I'm gonna go get her." Rai says as he starts getting up mumbling something about someone dieing.

"Now wait a minute. You cannot leave yet Raimundo. You need rest," spoke Master Fung.

"He is right partner. Just sleep and we will take care of it."

"All right," agreed Rai reluctantly. The Clay, Omi, and Master Fung left.

"Ya right like I am gonna sit here and let Lance take Kim and do who knows what to her! I am gonna go find her!" and with that Rai sneeks out the window only taking time to get the sword of the storm and the golden tiger claws, and then disappering into a slash in the air.

**Back with Kimiko**

"Get away from me Lance!" Screamed Kimiko

"What's wrong baby, afraid of me? This is how it should be, with me in command!"

"No stop please." Lance started to stalk toward Kimiko. Getting closer and closer until Kimiko was pressed against a wall. Lance's body was pressed up against hers, pinning Kimiko's arms above her head.

"What's wrong. I know I am enjoying myself. Maybe you should just let loose baby. Maybe then I wont have to hurt you." Sneered Lance then seeing the fear in Kimiko's eyes.

"Get off of me lance. No stop!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! I know I take forever to update but I got htose writer blocks and all. And I have been super busy with school, so I decided to update this even though it is really short. But I have already started on my next chappie and I hope to make it long and update it quick! Again sorry to everyone who was waiting for me to update! Well on with the story.

* * *

"_Get off of me lance. No stop!"_

"Hey there buddy, better let her go!" yelled Raimundo coming in time to save Kimiko from her demise.

"Rai!"

"Pedrosa!" sneered Lance. "Glad you could join us. Chase Young will be here soon."

"What does Chase have to do with this?" asked Raimundo.

"Don't you wish you knew."

"You had better tell me or else-!"

"Or else what?"

"Sword of the Storm! Wind!" yelled Raimundo unleashing of fury of wind heading right toward Lance. But Lance dodged and managed to get Kimiko.

"Lemme go Lance!" yelled Kim.

"Hey Pedrosa! One step toward me and your girlfriend is toast!"

"Let her go!"

"Fat chance!" scoffed Lance.

"You had better tell me what you want with Kimiko!"

"I don't think he will tell you young warrior," came the voice of Chase Young from the shadows.

"What do you want with Kimiko?" asked Raimundo again.

"More than you know."

"Why do you need her?"

"I don't need her, I need her power." Chase calmly stated.

"Her power?"

"Yes her power. The way she can control fire. Mush like your power of being able to control wind. But her power is stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Yes, is there an echo in here?"

"I wont let you hurt Kimiko!"

"Looks like you don't have a choice." And with that Lance who Raimundo had forgotten about snuck up and knocked a hard blow to Raimudno head, knoking him out.

"Raimundo! No!" yelled Kimiko nearly in tears.

"To bad baby. I am gonna get rid of him. My friend Young here left me with the job to dispose of Perdrosa and I plan to do a thorough job." seethed Lance.

"Well Lance I will leave you to dispose of Raimundo. I will be back shortly." said Chase Young.

"Joy, what will I do to him first."

"No! please Lance, don't hurt him. I will do anything," begged Kimiko.

"Anything. Hmm…"

* * *

**Back at the Xialon Temple-**

"Come on partner. We had best go check up on Rai." said Clay.

"Yes," agreed Omi. And they were walking to the room. Just as the open the door Master Fung walks out. "Master Fung, how is Raimundo doing?"

"I am afraid that Raimundo is miising."

"What!"

"How?"

"Why?"

"When?" and so on until Master Fung silenced them.

"I believe that Raimundo decided to go and look for Kimiko. I am terribly worried that Raimundo will get hurt again though. We need to find him."

"Yes, but where?" asked omi thinking.

"that's what we need to find out partner."

* * *

**Back with Kimiko-**

"So you know what I want you to do, correct?" said Lance.

"Ya, I do. But you will let Raimundo go?

"Yes I will, Kim baby. I will."

"Lance, were is the girl?"

"Over here," replied Lance when he heard Chase come in. He grapped Kimiko's arm and takes her over to Chase.

"Ahh yes. And now it is time for me to take her powers."

* * *

I know super short but next one will be longer! i swear it! and i will try to update it within a week. I love everyone who has reviewed and will love anyone who reviews. And i do not mind flames, as long as the are useful flames. Flames that only complain and all are pointless cause if you dont like it dont read it. But any useful hint, i accept with open arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I promised I will update sooner and I did! Woo hoo! You know what I hate. When you reading a story, and all of the sudden the person decided to change were the story is, like one second your with this person, next second with another, and they don't tell you, so you get like all confuzzeled! I hate when that happens. Then you gotta go back and reread. If anyone has problems like that for mine, feel free to tell me. I will not get offended or anything.

* * *

Kimiko was dragged to Chase Young who just drank a dark green potion. Kimiko was pushed into a chair facing Chase. 

"Now you will look directly into my eyes," ordered Chase.

"Make me," sneered Kimiko making sure to look everywhere but his eyes. Just then she felt a sharp pain on the side of her face. She then realized that Chase Young had slapped her!

"How dare you slap me! Who do you think you are!"

"You will look me in the eye now! Understand." Kimiko refused to look him in the eye, but then Lance grapped her chin and she was forced to face Chase. She merely glanced in his eyes and then she couldn't look away. His eyes were like black orbs of nothingness, impossible to escape from. She could feel the potion he drank not allowing her to look away. As she was sitting there staring in his eyes she was tiring. She could feel blackness start to consume her. Then suddenly she was able to look away from Chase.

"I have gotten her power," said Chase.

"Now what are you gonna do," asked Kimiko, feeling herself slip away from the real world.

"First I am going to take over the world! Don't worry though, I won't kill you. You gave me this power, maybe you will still prove useful. Especially with getting the other warriors here."

"Please don't hurt them," Kimiko whispered.

"I will make sure that when I kill them it will be swift and painless." Chase said laughing coldly as Kimiko finally lost conscious and slipped to the cold ground.

"Take her away, I have no need for her until the warriors come looking for her," order Chase to Lance.

"Okay," said Lance as he dragged Kimiko away to his private chambers, passing Raimundo who was just awakening.

"Hey what are you doing with her," said Raimduno groggily just waking up.

"None of your business," sneered Lance slamming his chamber doors droning out the yells coming from the warrior of Wind.

* * *

Temple- 

"So were would we be able to find Raimundo?" asked omi.

"Well we might be able to use Dojo, you know how he is able to sense when the elements are in use," said Clay.

"Your right. Dojo!"

"You called?" asked Dojo.

"Yes, do you think you can sense the elements of fire and wind?" asked Omi.

"Already tried."

"And did you get anything?"

"No, nothing. They must have both been unconsi--, wait a second. I c-can feel th-the fire el-el-element being used. A-and des-destroying many th-things," said Dojo, stuttering.

"What do you mean?" asked Clay.

"I mean that the fire element is being used to kill. Hold on. It can't be. He couldn't.

"Couldn't what?"

"We need to go talk to Master Fung."

* * *

With Kimiko- 

"Mmm, uhh were am I? And what am I wearing?" Kimiko yelled that last part. She woke up in a large bed covered with silk beddings. And she was dressed in a black satin nightgown, very revealing. And it was see-through.

"Glad to see you that you have woken up," came the voice of Lance from the shadows. He then stepped out of the shadows and looked over Kimiko, his eyes looking over Kimiko's body. Then he smirked when she tried to cover up herself.

"Were are my clothes? Who dressed me?"

"Your clothes are hidden. And I dressed you."

"You perverted bastard!"

"I know."

"You are such an infuriating, egocentric, bad-mannered, idiotic, bastard!"

"I love it when you talk dirty," Lance said while closing his eyes partly.

"I am going to kill you!"

"When do we start?" then Lance started to walk up to her. "But first we are going to finish what I you need to do. Lets go talk to you buddy Raimundo." Lance walked out of the room with Kimiko trailing behind. But first Kimiko grabbed something to cover herself up.

"Kimiko!" yelled Raimundo when he saw her. Raimundo was pale and tired with his arms were chained to the wall.

"Hello Raimundo," Kimiko replied quietly.

"Kimiko what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Rai but I can't let you go. I love Lance, and he told me I can't let you go and I listen to him," Kimiko said quietly looking at the floor. She was only saying this so that Lance wouldn't kill Raimundo.

"Your lying. Don't you remember what he did to you?"

"I am not lying. I love him, more than I love you. I do remember what he did to me but that was only because he loved me."

"What did you do to her Lance?" asked Raimundo angrily.

"Nothing. Did I do anything to you Kimiko?"

"No you didn't. I love you, not Raimundo," stated Kimiko quietly. She started walking back to Lance's rooms.

"No your lying. Your lying! No please Kimko! I love you. I love you Kimiko Tohomiko!"

"Your to late," replied Kimiko.

"No, please! Come back! I love you!" and with that Kimiko shut the doors, shutting out Raimundo's yells.

---(A/N) I was gonna leave it here but I promised a longer chappie---

* * *

Back at the Temple- 

"Master Fung, why is Kimiko attacking so many places and destroying so many things?" asked Omi.

"I am afraid it is not Kimiko, but it is Chase Young," stated Master Fung, looking very worried.

"But Dojo said that the fire element was destroying everything," said Clay.

"I am afraid that Chase Young has managed to steal the fire element."

"How Master Fung?"

"By a potion that he brewed allowing him to take the powers for himself."

"Yes, but why the fire element?" asked a curious Omi.

"Because fire is one of the most destructive forces known to man."

"Is Kim still alive?" inquired Clay.

"Yes, she is. The taking away of her power will not kill her, make her tired, but wont kill."

"Is there anyway to get back her power?"

"Yes," came Dojo's voice, "but only Kimiko can take the power. She doesn't need a potion like Chase did, she just needs to find out how to take it back."

"Each dragon has a unique way of gaining or accessing their power once it is gone. Kimiko will need to find her way." Master Fung said.

"How will she do that?" asked Clay.

"I do not know."

* * *

With Raimundo- 

"I can't believe this. Why would she go with Lance? Man I am so stupid. I love her. She is right. I am too late. I am such an idiot," said Raimundo to himself.

"I won't argue with you. You are an idiot. But it a shame you didn't tell Kimiko earlier. She could have broken you heart sooner," said Lance.

"You, You! I am going to kill you! What did you do to Kimiko! What did you do?"

"Nothing. She just loves me more. After all I am more handsome, smarter, and just plain better," said Lance in an eerily calm voice.

"You did something to her! I know you did! She was crying when she told me that you hurt her. I know she wouldn't just suddenly forgive you!"

"Maybe she was upset because I didn't get to finish what I started. But today I will be able to finish it."

"When I am out of these chains, I will kill you! You will die a slow and painful death!" said Raimundo menacingly.

"But then Kimiko will come and kill you. Because she loves me more than she loves you!"

"You did something to her! You perverted son of a bitch!"

"Language. Tsk tsk."

"I will hurt you do bad you wont know up from down," Raimundo started mumbling under his breath all the while staring at Lance with such contempt in his eyes. He looked ready to jump at Lance if there wasn't a chain separating holding him down. "Omi and Clay will find you and hurt you bad."

"Ha ha. That's if Young doesn't kill them first."

"Oh I will kill Chase Young too! He will die! But your death will be the most painful and excruciating experience ever, but only for you, for me it will be a joyous experience!"

"I wouldn't be making threats if I were you. You see I am not tied to a wall. And also I have Kimiko."

"You do not have Kimiko! This is all a trick!"

"Why would Kimiko say she hates you? Why would she trick you like that? Does she sound like that kind of person?"

"No," Raimundo whispered. "Maybe you threatened her. Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised."

"You're just in denial! You know that she loves me not you!"

"She doesn't love you!"

"Yes she does."

"Where is Chase?"

"Off destroying the world, or something like that." Lance said acting like it was nothing.

"Will he hurt Kimiko?"

"Why would you care. She doesn't love you."

"Maybe, but I love her."

"You are to late," Lance said, repeating the words that Kimiko said to Raimundo earlier today.

"I know, but that doesn't matter. I will die saving her. Now answer my question!"

"Temper, temper. No Young will not hurt Kimiko. He finds her useful in helping him get the other warriors here and then killing them. Probably gonna make you and Kimiko watch or something."

"The little bastard! I will kill him! And he will die a very painful death!"

"Jeez, you just keep on threatening everyone don't you."

"Well if they hurt my friends, then they are in trouble."

"It's a shame that the girl you love though doesn't love you." Said Lance coldly.

"Kimiko doesn't love you either."

"Then why would she say she did?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to make you cry?"

"If I am right, I believe you were the one crying when Kimiko claimed she didn't love you."

"At least that proves that I love her. Now what would you do when she said she didn't love you? Kill her?"

"Probably."

"See, your just a heartless bastard."

"Ya, a heartless bastard who has Kimiko's heart." and with that Lance walked back into the room were Kimiko was and closed the door, leaving Raimundo in the darkness.

* * *

See longer and sooner! Don't you love me! I love me! Just jokin! Well if you love me review! Please! I will love you if you review. And if you have any ideas for further chapter please send them! It will be greatly appreciated. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taken so long to update but I went to Arkansas for a week, then we got our computer fixed so everything was deleted, but ya i finally updated! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hello my dear little Kimiko," sneered Lance.

"What do you want with me? Why don't you just let me go! You got what you want from me!"

"I didn't get all I wanted from you," laughed Lance seeing the disgusted look on Kimiko's face.

"You bastard! You wont get away with this!" yelled Kimiko.

"I am quite sure I will. See your friends don't know were we are, and your boyfriend Raimundo," he spat out the word, "is a bit 'tied up,' "

"Leave Raimundo alone!"

"I don't think so," said Lance as he glided closer to the bed Kimiko was tied to.

"Don't you dare come near me!" screeched Kimiko.

"Or what?" asked Lance as he brought his hand and rested it on her cheek, watching her flinch at the cold touch.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Or your gonna burn we with fire right?" He then took his other hand and pressed her petite body to lie down on the bed.

"Stop! What do you think your doing!" asked a frightened Kimiko as Lance was slowly getting on top of her.

"Nothing I'm sure not gonna regret," he answered while bringing his mouth down to her neck, slowly kissing her neck, while bringing his hand up the thin gown she had on.

"Stop! Please stop!

* * *

Xiaolin Temple- 

"Master Fung, is there anyway we can find Kimiko?" asked the warrior of water.

"I'm afraid not. Though usually Dojo can scense a warrior, Chanse Young must have added a barrior which no one can break through ulnlees they have Young's consent," replied Master Fung.

"So we wont be able to find Kimiko and Raimundo."

"Its okay partner, they will be all right," replied Clay, "I hope.

* * *

Kimiko- 

"Lance stop it now! Lance please!"

"Shut up!" he growled as he tried to pull Kimiko's gown over her head.

"Lance stop! Stop!" Kimiko cried. She was trying to push down the gown.

"Oh God!" said Lance husklily as he was finally able to get the gown over her head, leaving Kimiko's upper body exposed.

"Lance, give that back to me!" Kim yelled as Lance tossed the gown to the floor. He sneered as she tried to cover herself up. He then tried pulling down her panties. "Lance no! NO!"

"I said shutup!" he said as he smacked her on the cheek, causing a gasp from Kimiko, and leaving a red mark.

"How dare you!" Kimiko screeched.

"Finally!" said Lance finally as Kimiko was fully exposed before his eyes. His eyes ran up and down her body hungrily, seeing the fear in the sea blue eyes. He sneered and then started undressing himself.

* * *

Raimundo- 

"Kimiko, no please no," mumbled Raimundo to himself. He could hear shreiks coming from the room right by him. He then heard a slap come from behind the door. Though the sound was faint there was no mistaking what it was. He then got furious. He started yanking on the chains that bound him to the wall. The sound in the room were getting louder, he thought. There was wind blowing around Raimundo causing a stir.

"Kim, I'm coming!" Just then he broke free of the chains, and fell to the floor. He kneeled there taking in pain and stiffness, but he heard another shriek and ran into the room nearby.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Kinda short but hey i like it! Hope you did too. Well R&R! I will try to update sooner, i just hope everyone who reads it reviews! I would be much obliged! And tell me how you think my grammer is and such! I really want to know, and what you think i could fix! It would be helpful! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey y'all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! Hope you like this chapter! Read and enjoy, then Review, please!

* * *

"You had best leave her alone." came the voice of Raimundo from the door. Raimundo saw Lance in the midst of taking of his boxer, the last piece of clothing left on him, and you could hear a growl almost come from Raimundo.

"Get out of hear! Kimiko doesn't want you!"

"Shut up Lance and get off me!" came the quite fear filled voice of Kimiko.

"I don't think I will," said Lance, "I like it hear." and then he went flying off of Kimiko at an impressive speed, seeing as the warrior of wind, just knocked the wind out of him. (a/n-couldn't help it J)

"Kimiko!" said Raimundo worriedly coming up to her and embracing her. He then noticed she wasn't wearing anything, and he looked down and mumbled an apology, and then took the small robe and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank-you. Raimundo watch out!" warned Kimiko as a steel bar came raining down on Raimundo's head knocking him to the floor.

"Ah yes, now where was I?" said Lance looking at Kimiko's body once again.

"You were nowhere!" said Raimundo clutching his head. Then delivering a sharp kick to Lance's mid section, knocking him out completely.

"Oh Raimundo," cried Kimiko running into the wind warriors arms. "Your head. Hold on." Kimiko then went to rip up some of her nightgown she previously wore and tore it into pieces so she could tie it around Raimundo's bleeding head.

"Thank-you Kim." he said looking into Kimiko's eyes. Green meeting Blue. Raimundo started to lower his head. At the last moment though Kimiko turned away.

"I need to find some clothes," she said, looking down.

"Hmm…oh yes, of course," said Raimundo sadly. He then stepped over the unconscious form of Lance and opened some of the drawers. "Hey Kim, aren't these you clothes from before?" asked Raimundo holding up some dark jeans and a green and pink top. (not very creative right now)

"Yes, thanks," said Kimiko ready to change. "Umm Raimundo do you think you could…"

"Oh yes of course," said Raimundo turning around while she changed.

"All done! Let's go find the other warriors."

"Wait Kimiko," said Raimundo taking her hand before she could leave, "I am do sorry for not believing you, about Lance, while I had the chance."

"Its okay Rai, I forgive you," said Kimiko, a big smile on her face. Raimundo thought she never looked prettier. Her bright blue eyes shining brightly, her full lips curved into a smile, so small and vulnerable, but yet so strong.

"Lets go," he said thinking 'before do something I will regret'.

* * *

Xiaolin Temple-

"Hey everyone, we're back!" yelled Raimundo finally arriving back at the Xiaolin Temle.

"Raimundo? Kimiko! Oh I am delighted that your back!" yelled an unenergetic little yellow monk. "What happened to you guys? Were is Lance? Did you get hurt?"

"Wow partner, give them room to breath," came the voice of Clay.

"Well we're fine Omi. Lance is still at the place they kept me," said Kimiko.

"So what exactly did Lance do?"

"Umm-"

"Let Kim rest. She's been through a lot," interrupted Raimundo.

"Of course," said Clay as Kimiko walked to her room in the temple.

"Raimundo, what happened to Kimiko?" asked Omi.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Short I know! But i updated it quicker! Hope you liked it! Now see the pretty purple button at the bottom. Yes that button! Now click on it. Yes click. And now write a review! Pretty please! If you do i will personally thank everyone one who reviews!

And if anyone has any ideas for later chapters please write them down. I can't think of a way to continue it!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 9! I am also going to thank everyone who reviewed in Chapter 8!

treerose810-Thanks for the review, and always reviewing each chapter pretty much!I really like your stories to! They're really good! And I will try and make it happier!

Du S'undavar Freohr n'Zar'roc- That is a long name! Thanks for the review. I love Rai and Kim stories to! There so cute together. I'll keep writing, you keep reading. By the way what does the name mean?

xsfreak159- Thanks for the review. And make sure you beat up Lance good with that hammer.

Jenni Spicer- Thanks for the review. You know my name is Jennie too but I spell it with an e at the end.

Hanbags- Thanks for the review. I wanted to eat that cookie, but you threw it in the hole! Thanks a lot! My head hurts now! Thanks for that too!

Kosmic- Thanks for the review. Are you phychic? There will be a big fight between Rai and Lance, but shh that a secret! Don't tell anyone!

* * *

"Hey Kim, your awake," came the voice of the dragon of wind.

"Rai?"

"Yea, its me."

"Raimundo, we need to find Chase Young. We can't let him continue with whathe wants to do," said Kimiko.

"Your right, but first we need to go and talk to Omi, Clay and Master Fung. I already told them what happened to you, we just need to make a plan."

"Allright, and Rai-"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you,"said Kim as she hugged Raimundo.

"Umm, yea, sure, no p-problem," replied Raimndo awkwardly as he hugged her back, ignoring the blush rising in his cheeks from this simple gesture. "Let's go talk to the other monks."

"Okay."

With the other monks-

"Did Chase give you any idea of were he might be?" asked Master Fung.

"No, he just said he was gonna use it to take over the world."

"Were do you think he would go?" asked Omi.

"Who knows. We just need to look for a place that has been destroyed," siad Raimundo.

"He's right. But we just need to find the place now," said Kimiko.

"Hey everyone! Guess what! There has just been this horrible accident in Romania, and noone knows what caused it! Kinda freaky isn't it? Probably some space aliens or something like that,"said Dojo as hequickly ran to the monks.

"Looks like we found our place partners," said Clay.

* * *

Romania-

"Hey look, that's the place," said Raimundo pointing to a city that was a city no more. All you see is smoke rising upove from the buildings.

"Looks like Chase is gone though," exclaimed Kimiko.

"We'll find him Kim," said Raimundo reassuringly.

"He is right. We will find him," agreed Omi.

"Lets go to India, it says here that there has just recently been an explosion at an oil company," said Kimiko looking on her laptop.

"Lets go!"

* * *

India-

"Here we are!" said Dojo.

"And look there's Chase," said Clay.

"I'm gonna go," whispered Kim, as she aproched Chase.

"Wait Kim!" came the voice of Raimundo.

"Huh?"

"Kim, before you go, I just gotta tell you. I mean, well I…Oh God Kim. I love you," mumbled Raimundo. Then he grapped her arms and pulled her to him as he covered her lips with his. Both wanted the kiss to go on forever but reluctantly Raimudno pulled away. "I just needed you to know that before you left."

"Rai…I love you too!" said Kimiko as she pulled Rai to her again and pulled away seconds later. "I'm sorry put I have to go."

"Promise me you'll win," he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I promise." she said as she walked away and walked toward Chase with revenge gleaming in her eyes.

* * *

Short, I know. I just thought it was such a good place to leave it off. Don't hurt me please! If you love me please review! Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all. I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time, but I have no idea what to write so I just put up a chapter, and I hope you like it. Anyway after this chapter there will only be one more and then maybe a short little epilogue oneshot thing. Ya so hope you like the story! But first review replies.

Jenni Spicer- thanks for reviewing, and my name is Jennifer too, but I prefer Jennie, with an e.

treerose810- thanks for reviewing! I am happy you liked that last chapter. Yes they finally confessed their love. Rock on!

Celestialfae-thanks for reviewing! and it was a short chapterbutI am out of ideas.

Hanbags- thanks for reviewing and glad you liked the lastchapter!

elvientodragon- thanks for reviewing, and ya most people like mushy ending but still thanks for reviewing, hopefully this one is not too mushy.

Kosmic- can't wait to see the new story were lance and rai are brothers! is it a continue from your other story? sounds good! oh ya and thanks for reviewing!

Now onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Chase Young!" Kimiko yelled.

"What do _you_ want?" Chase asked in disgust.

"I want my elements back!"

"Well I don't think you'll be getting it back anytime soon." Chase sneered.

"That's what you think!" Kimiko screamed as he turned away. Chase went back to throwing fire balls at building. Then Kimiko jumped up and tried to kick him. But Chase just jumped out of the way.

"I don't think you are going to be able to defeat me that easily," he said as he kicked her and she flew into a building.

"Hey Kimiko," taunted Lance.

"Your back," said Kimiko and she groaned from the pain of being thrown into a building.

"Your are going to pay for leaving me in that room, _by myself!"_

"What, you wanted me to stay?" she sneered getting up.

"Your were supposed to stay! But don't worry, you'll regret ever leaving me." he said, jumping up to kick Kimiko. Them Raimundo popped out of nowhere.

"How dare you come back!" spat Raimundo. "You hurt my Kimiko and you will die for it!" he said possessively.

"_Your _Kimiko? Sure. She doesn't want yo-" he was cut off as Raimundo punched him.

"Kimiko, go take care of Chase. I'll take care of this _bastard!_"

"Okay, thanks Rai!" Kimiko said running off back to Chase.

"Now what to do to you?" taunted Raimundo.

* * *

"Hey Chase Young!"

"What do ya want! Can't you see I am kinda busy, you know with destroying the world and all," he sneered.

"Ya, anyway I need to take what is rightfully mine!" comanded Kimiko.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?"

"Well I- wel-hmm…I don't know. But I will get my element back!"

"Ya," he remarked, "sure you will."

"Why don't you come down here and I will show you what I can do!" she yelled.

"How 'bout not?"

"Scared?" Kimiko questioned.

"Of what?"

"Why don't you come down here and see?"

"Nah," Chase replied while shooting a fire bolt in Kimiko's direction. She managed to get out of the way just before it hit the spot in which she was standing.

"Come on Young. Can't you do better?" she asked as Chase growled in reply, throwing more bolts in her direction. Kimiko managed to get past each one. Finally she was hit by one and was sent flying into a window.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" asked Dojo and the other warriors when they saw her hit the window and came after her.

"Fine."

"Let's go back to the temple. Master Fung may have found a way to get your element back," said Omi.

"But Chase You-"

"Don't worry 'bout him. Me and Omi here will take care of him," replied Clay.

"But-."

"No Kim, we need to get you back to the temple and hopefully find a way to get your powers back," instisted Raimundo, as he lifted her onto Dojo.

"Fine, but we better get back her soon. Chase has done to much damage already, and it's all my fault, my element."

"Kim, look at me," Raimundo whispered, "it's not your fault. You did not want this to happen. Don't worry, we will defeat him. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied as Dojo took off, flying back to the temple.

* * *

Hello again! Please review everyone! It would be very thoughful of you if you do! That little purple button, just press it. Yes that button! Now please click and write and send!

P.S. TO ONE AND ALL, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR LATER CHAPTERS PLEASE TELL ME! AND ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES ALSO TELL!


End file.
